Trago Amargo
by Yunn
Summary: -Tira de Viñetas Dramione- "El alma herida descansa esta noche. El amor esta aquí, debajo de mis alas." El amor lo encuentras donde menos lo esperas... Pero nunca imaginaste que él, tu enemigo, fuera el indicado...
1. Crestfallen Soul Alma Alícaida

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"**_**Crestfallen Soul **_**(**_**Alma Alícaid**_**_a_)****"**

**E**lla finge, finge estar alegre mientras vive en esa casa, finge ser feliz. Trata de ser ella y distraerse, no mostrar su verdadera cara, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Procura no llorar frente a todos sus amigos, su familia y los Weasley.

Pero no logra todo esto siempre.

Se desvela todas las noches mientras llora; lee sin comprender, vive sin disfrutar la vida, sólo existe. Ríe insípidamente y sonríe con falsedad. Sus ojos han perdido brillo, su ilusión ha desaparecido, al igual que él.

A diario lo recuerda; su atractivo rubio cabello, sus fríos ojos grises, su perfecto perfil griego, su magnética presencia… Todo aquello que ahora solo habita empolvado entre recuerdos y sueños.

Aún recuerda esa vez que la besó tan dulcemente y a la vez tan lleno de rencor. La manera en que la tomó violentamente de la barbilla y el acercamiento lento pero decidido. Lo tuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia y pudo conocer sus brazos, su espalda, sus manos.

¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Ella dejó caer los libros que sus brazos envolvían, en ese frío pasillo de piedra fuera de la biblioteca, al chocar con él. Su sorpresa se hizo visible en su cara. Inmediatamente se inclinó de cuclillas para recoger los libros y ocultar señales de su reciente atracción hacia él.

- Granger, por fin aceptas que eres inferior a mí. Mírate, ahora estas a mis pies, donde perteneces.

La chica apretó los labios y comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas. La tristeza, desilusión y desesperanza la invadían; el sentimiento nunca sería correspondido.

Se incorporó e intentó irse lo más pronto posible, mas el chico fue más veloz y jaló su brazo, causando que esos libros cayeran nuevamente.

- Discúlpate por golpearme - Ordenó. Ella viró sin imaginar que sus ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas se fijarían en los metálicos de él, originando un impulso en ambos.

El beso ocurrió.

Instintivamente correspondió dejando caer sus parpados y disfrutando el sabor de esos labios que siempre deseó poseer…

Jamás se resignará a perderlo, a nunca volver a tenerlo. Es consciente de su muerte irrevocable, de su extinguida vida. Sin embargo, su esencia quedó impregnada en su piel…

Ella finge sentirse bien cuando realmente… Nunca lo estará.

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy Yunn, con mi más reciente proyecto: "Trago Amargo", una tira de viñetas Dramione. Realmente el nombre es ese ya que siento que el Dramione es como un Trago Amargo, un amor lleno de soledad y al mimso tiempo de complementación. Espero les haya gustado este Drabble (creo es Drabble). Muchas gracias a Crystal por beteárme, te amo (L).  
Bueno, la historia es sencilla y clara, ¿no? Muchas gracias por pasar._


	2. Sueños

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"_Sueños_"**

_Para Dade-chan (Dadelos)._

**U**na suave melodía embriaga el aire de esa habitación. Una chica de cabello enmarañado está sentada en el borde de esa cama, en la que un rubio duerme profundamente cubierto por varias sabanas.

Acerca su mano a su suave cabello, acariciándolo con cariño, sintiéndolo entre sus dedos. Comienza a descender, tocando cada rasgo de ese pálido rostro; esos parpados cubriendo sus ojos, la delineada nariz, sus sensuales labios, sus suaves mejillas. Recorre nuevamente ese camino imaginario, mientras tanto, entrelaza la mano del chico con la suya.

El momento es mágico para la castaña; estar cerca de él y tocarlo es como una perfecta noche de fantasía.

De pronto, siente una fuerza rodear su muñeca y vira asustada. Él apresó su brazo inconscientemente, aún en sueños. Lo escucha murmurar algunas palabras incomprensibles, seguidas de un suspiro.

La joven comprende que falta poco para despertar, que es hora de alejarse. Se acerca lentamente al chico, besando delicadamente su mejilla.

«Dulces sueños» Murmura mientras se incorpora.  
Comienza a voltear hacia la salida cuando la jala fuertemente del brazo; ha despertado, pero no abre los ojos.  
«No te vayas. ¿Quién eres?» Le pregunta a la chica.

_El alma herida descansa esta noche._  
_El amor esta aquí, debajo de mis alas._

Despierta agitada, el recuerdo sigue presente. Intenta recuperar el sueño sin obtener resultado, desea continuar estando a su lado, donde los resentimientos son olvidados.

Lleva años soñando con Draco Malfoy, y nunca ha logrado obtener su amor... _Ni siquiera en sueños_.

* * *

_Yunn Mello-Chan les trae otro de esas cosas raras llamadas Drabbles Dramiones, espero les guste. No tienen nada que ver xDD._  
_Muchas gracias por ver, leer y comenten por favor._  
_Gracias a mi hermosa Liglas por ayudarme a betear, a Nightwish por inspirar. Dedicado a Dadelos._  
_La estrofa en italica es de la canción "**White Night Fantasy**" de** Nightwish**, sí pueden darse una vuelta en Youtube y escucharla sería genial. Por que es hermosa._  
_Saludos~_


	3. Estrellas

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"_Estrellas_"**

**L**as nubes negras cubren la Luna llena en ese cielo azul oscuro. El centro de cada nube es negro y alrededor de ellas se ve un blanco puro.

Suspiro y me encojo más en el calor de tus brazos.

Tu respiración tranquila sincronizada con la mía es relajante, el olor a ese perfume italiano que sueles usar ya nos pertenece a ambos…

Y pensar que ayer nos odiábamos.

Aquel día estábamos destrozados. Nuestras respectivas parejas perdían interés en nosotros, dejaron de desearnos, de amarnos. Estábamos necesitados de alguien que nos repitiera como de hermosa era nuestra voz. Alguien que nos hiciera delirar de placer, pero que con ternura nos tocara, que con delicadeza se adueñara de nuestro corazón.

Nos vimos a lo lejos, nos unimos en un abrazo necesitado. Un abrazo en el que comprendimos que la persona que buscamos estaba más cerca de lo que imaginamos. Un abrazo en el que no recordamos a nadie más que el calor que nos transmitimos.

Y, con mucho tiempo de por medio, nos enamoramos. Tú y yo éramos tan contrarios... Los rencores pasados siempre se hacían presentes, sin embargo esa conexión extraña que nos unió desde aquel momento necesitado se hacía presente en cada enojo, en cada desprecio, para que la paz nos inundara como debió haber sido desde el inicio.

La noche más hermosa, cuando me hiciste tuya en un ataque de desesperación, supe que te necesitaba.

Esa noche era fría, el pasto húmedo rozaba con la delicada piel de mi espalda pero no me importó. Porque mil y una veces murmuraste mi nombre contra mis labios, susurraste hermosas palabras de amor.

_

* * *

Hola! Soy Yunn, con el drabble para el reto del club. Espero les haya gustado.  
Gracias -  
Gracias!  
_


	4. Atardecer

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"_Atardecer_"**

**D**raco Malfoy esperaba con impaciencia que la hora llegara. Antes que nada quería escabullirse de Pansy y correr al punto de reunión: a ese hermoso lago azul.

El atardecer se reflejaría suavemente entre las ondas del agua verdosa, tal vez el calamar gigante sacaría uno de sus tentáculos a la luz… O tal vez no.

Los pocos rayos del Sol anaranjado atacarían su rostro pálido, cegándole la vista. Vería su sombra contra la luz, incapaz de deslumbrar con claridad sus bellos ojos castaños. Pero eso lo tomaría sin cuidado ya que él la conoce a la perfección.

Se acercaría a la mujer con lentitud y entrelazarían sus dedos; las acariciaría con respeto y dedicación. Acercaría el torso de una de esas suaves y cuidadas manos y la besaría, subiendo con lentitud a través de su brazo.

La miraría a los ojos y lentamente se unirían en un beso electrizante, un beso tranquilo en el que transferirían su amor verdadero, la necesidad de estar juntos y el dolor por no estarlo.

Solo a su lado sentirá paz y felicidad ya que ella, Hermione Granger, se ha vuelto su adicción.

_

* * *

_

Hola! Yunn participó en el Dracothon y este fue el Reto # 9. ^^ Adicto a..

Gracias por leer


	5. El Cielo

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"_El Cielo_"**

**A** mi lado esta un ángel… Tú.

Tus cabellos castaños caen sobre tu rostro grácilmente; tus ojos muestran felicidad. ¿La causa? Estás conmigo.

Pero tú no me mereces. He sido malvado. Al igual de cómo ves en mí el cielo, también soy el Infierno.  
Respiras tranquilamente, cuando cualquier sangre sucia en tu lugar estaría nerviosa. Pero tú eres Gryffindor y no estás temerosa, al contrario, estas más hermosa que nunca.

¿Me amas? Yo lo hago. Apuesto el mundo entero a que lo más importante en mi vida eres tú; no me importa tu cuerpo o tus defectos, eres perfecta, lo que me hace falta para curar mis heridas, mis pecados.

Estas a mi lado y nada me falta. Tu risa traviesa mientras acaricias mi cabello, tu nariz respingada succionando mi olor con tanta naturalidad que me rompe el corazón.

Eres un ángel; yo soy el diablo. Algo prohibido, de nuevo. Un error de cálculos; el poder del amor, la naturaleza se equivoco, el destino nos separó.

No me importa; porque junto a ti soy feliz y junto a mi tú estás en el Cielo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy Yunn, y esto es de un reto del Dracothon inspirado en la canción Weapon._


	6. Felicidad

**Trago Amargo**

_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_

**HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros.**

* * *

**"_Felicidad_"**

¿**Q**ué es lo que veo en el futuro? Más que nada su belleza natural, su voz recta y firme cuando se enoja o seria esta, su voz dulce y hermosa cuando dice que me ama más que a nadie o a nada.

Quiero tener una vida junto a ella, sujetar su mano mientras caminamos a casa, cantar a su lado sus canciones favoritas, dormirme en su regazo recargándome en sus suaves pechos, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón noble y valiente.

Quiero olvidar mi cruel pasado. Comenzar una nueva vida sin maldad, sin señores oscuros. Quiero tener dos hijos y una pequeña mujercita. Se llamaran como ella deseé, sea un nombre muggle corriente o uno antiguo. No me molestaría.

También quiero tener un perro. Lo llamaría Toc-toc, para que mis pequeños hijos se diviertan junto a él, sería un gran Alaska fuerte y hábil.

Quiero realmente ser feliz, con personas que me amén y me aprecien por quién soy y no por mi posición social o cosas por el estilo.

Eso es lo que ella tenía; vio dentro a través de mis ojos el verdadero yo.

El futuro es incierto, pero yo ya planeé lo mejor para ella. Porque la amo contra todo y contra todos… Hermione Granger será mi esposa a partir de hoy y eso me hace demasiado feliz.

* * *

_¡Hola! Soy Yunn, y esto es de un reto del Dracothon sobre el Futuro!_


	7. Cuentos de Hadas

**TRAGO AMARGO**

**_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_**

_HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

* * *

**"CUENTOS DE HADAS"**

Cuando mamá me contaba historias de princesas, creía que era real. Que un príncipe azul llegaría y me llevaría a su reino, nos casaríamos y seriamos felices por siempre. Vaya inocencia.

Poco a poco crecí y tomé el gusto por la lectura. Cuentos de hadas, finales felices, el bien ganándole al mal. El mundo, según yo, era justo y repleto de amor. Imaginaba que alguien, tal vez un hada madrina, llegaría y me ayudaría a salir de todos esos problemas; me haría parecer una hermosa princesa con el cabello castaño peinado maravillosamente y un vestido de seda rosa confiscado a la perfección.

Eran sólo fantasías, fantasías que ansiaba se hiciesen realidad.

Al conocer que mi ser contenía magia, mis ilusiones crecieron enormemente. Pensé que al ir a Hogwarts mi aventura comenzaría y, ahí, conocería a ese príncipe que me ayudaría a ser feliz y yo sería la reina que acompañaría al rey en su mandato.

La primera persona de Hogwarts que vi, al esperar el tren en el andén 9 ¾, fue él. Lo más cercano a mi perfección, a mi ideal. Era el protagonista de toda mi aventura épica, de mi propia historia romántica.

Su piel parecía de porcelana blanca y pálida; sin embargo ese rubio cabello resaltaba, acomodado perfectamente. Sus ojos eran grises y fríos, y expresaban esa altivez pero, al mismo tiempo, me inspiraba ternura.

¿Sería ese el príncipe de sangre azul que por tanto tiempo esperé?

No dudé y me acerqué lentamente a él, intentando entablar una conversación, imaginando el inicio de este cuento.

Al llegar frente a él me quede embobada con su belleza. ¡Era tan hermoso, tal como un ángel!

—Ho-hola.—tartamudeé al hablar.

Él viró y mis ojos color chocolate se reflejaron en los suyos. Me agradaba esa visión, pues estábamos unidos aunque sea durante unos vagos segundos.

—Buenos días, ¿tú eres…?—me contestó.

Su voz era tan seca, tan correcta… Me derretí por ella, deseaba recordarla por siempre.

—Hermione, Hermione Granger.—respondí a su pregunta, alegrándome por haber roto el hielo y jugando con mis dedos gracias a mi nerviosismo.

—No me suena tu nombre, ¿acaso tus padres trabajan en el Ministerio?  
—¿Ministerio? No, ellos son dentistas.—dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.  
—¿Dentistas? ¿Qué es eso? —me cuestionó, extrañado.  
—Pues arreglan los dientes de las personas.—Tal vez con un toque de enfado, le expliqué.  
—¿Con magia?—me dijo el rubio, haciendo suspirar por su ignorancia.  
—Ellos no son magos.

El silencio nos invadió; su cara mostró disgusto y un poco de asco al verme. Con el tono más despectivo que logró crear, me dijo:

—Aléjate de mí, sangre sucia inmunda.

No fue necesario que me lo repitiera. Me alejé temblando de rabia, de tristeza. Me ofendió en lo más hondo de mi alma por ser una muggle. No entendía. ¿Por qué le afecto tanto que no fuese una hija de magos?

Sé que me alejé de él, eligiendo el comportamiento del tren más retirado. Lloré silenciosamente. Porque, según yo, sin desearlo, lo amaba.

Tiempo después supe su nombre: Draco Malfoy. Éramos enemigos: una serpiente y una leona; un sangre pura y una sangre sucia; un imposible.

Ahora sonrío al recordar ese lejano encuentro, comprendiendo que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él era la persona indicada, mas lo conocí en circunstancias desfavorables.

Hoy, también aprendo que los cuentos de hadas son falsos y, que ese sueño que mantengo desde mi niñez, nunca se realizará.


	8. Algunos días: sonrisas

**TRAGO AMARGO**

**_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_**

_HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

* * *

**ALGUNOS DÍAS: "Sonrisas"  
**

Camina con cuidado, evitando golpear su cuerpo con los troncos de los árboles que encuentra en su camino. Se maneja con destreza, balanceando su mano unida a la de ese hombre que le acompaña día a día. Ella sonríe falsamente cuando está a su lado, siendo levemente feliz. Solo un poco.

Pisa las hojas que encuentra tiradas sobre el pasto, triturando sus cadáveres y disfrutando de ello. Estas hojas le dan un tono cobrizo al suelo, y algunas de ellas danzan con el viento que acaricia su cuello. Ella intenta disfrutar de este tacto y del olor del hombre a su lado. Ella sonríe tristemente recordando que ha acabado el verano.

Se detienen debajo de un verde pino. El hombre la abraza con cuidado y le susurra que siempre estará a su lado. Besa sus mejillas, deseando verlas sonrosadas. Peina sus cabellos castaños con cariño, pensando en el amor que le profesa. Ella sonríe culpablemente, deseando corresponder esos sentimientos de una manera sincera.

Coloca un mantel sobre el pasto, ellos se sientan en el suelo. Él preparó emparedados, ofreciéndolos a ella mientras cuenta historias antiguas sobre acontecimientos del pasado que ocurrieron en el mismo bosque en que ahora se encuentran. Ella sonríe emocionada, porque son esos temas los que la inspiran.

Entonces él toma su mano y le pide que dance a su lado. Bailan sin música alguna, guiándose solo por los latidos del corazón del pelirrojo que se esmera por conseguir sacarle una palabra de amor. Ella sonríe divertida, porque ama bailar. Pero no con él.

El hombre le susurra palabras de amor adulzadas, mientras acaricia su mentón con deseo. Le dice que ella es su cielo, que su presencia es el único motivo que lo mantiene con vida. Que su mirada es lo único que necesita y espera ser correspondido un día. Ella sonríe con lástima, sabiendo que no ha llegado a sentir lo mismo.

Ella le murmura que jamás será así y desliza sus dedos, alejándose de su contacto. Se da la media vuelta mientras tararea canciones de cuna que jamás había escuchado. Toca la rugosa corteza de los árboles que encuentra en su camino. Ella sonríe tranquilamente.

Se recarga en un abedul y se deja caer con cuidado, sintiendo como el encaje de su ropa se destroza mientras desliza su espalda contra el árbol. Sus ojos miran al frente, fijamente, sin rastro alguno de lágrimas, una vez más solo mira hacia lo que parecería la nada. Hermione admira sus recuerdos acontecidos bajo la sombra de esas copas verdes hace unos años. Ella sonríe mostrando una expresión que coquetea con la demencia.

Una mariposa se posa en su cabello despertándola de su ensimismamiento. Observa las hojas marchitas a su alrededor, fijas en el suelo, sin el empuje del viento necesario para viajar. Ella sonríe con tristeza al recordar esa poesía que Draco le susurraba al despertar que le daba fuerzas para continuar luchando contra la oscuridad, prometiéndole que todo estaría bien al final.

Ella sonríe con orgullo sabiendo que venció el lado correcto gracias al sacrificio del hombre al que amaba. Ella sonríe con amargura pues le arrebataron a quien más deseaba. Ella sonríe destrozada porque jamás volverá a sentir a su lado a quien más necesitaba.


	9. Algunos días: remembranzas

**TRAGO AMARGO**

**_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_**

_HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

* * *

**ALGUNOS DÍAS: "Remembranzas"**

Soledad. Incrementa cada vez más en el interior de su alma marchitada por el tiempo. Se siente al igual que esas hojas de los árboles tiradas por el viento, siendo asesinadas por las pisadas vacías de un hombre con cabello rubio que camina sin miedo. Ella sonríe con falsedad, ¿Qué resta más que fingir felicidad?

Por alguna extraña razón, Hermione solo espera la llegada del invierno, de la blanca nieve borrando las huellas del pasado, de la pureza cubriendo el gris asfalto que solo la tortura con remembranzas de esos días en que creía que la alegría existía, en que anhelaba que llegara el día en que podría acariciar su rostro frio, con seguridad de que siempre le tendría consigo.

Tenían sueños, esperanzas, deseos que debían materializar juntos. Querían vivir lejos de todo; en una cabaña junto al mar que les enseñara la inmensidad del mundo a cada mañana. Aun cuando ambos recordaran el pasado en que se lastimaron con inmenso desprecio, ellos creían que lograrían formar una nueva alegría en sus corazones desechos por el tiempo.

La muerte se implantó en su relación. Primero se presentó en forma de tos, gotas rojizas manchando los pedazos de papel utilizados para evitar la llegada de la enfermedad al exterior. Después, se incrementó la debilidad muscular. Al final no aguantaba caminar, tumbándolo en una fría cama, dentro de una habitación adornada de flores marchitas.

Partió.

Ahora ella seguía, sin una razón en específico, a un hombre cuyo color de cabello era igual al de esa persona que la amó. Decía que era su padre, sin embargo ella sabía que Draco jamás hubiera querido que la llevara consigo al exilio.


	10. Algunos días: libreros

**TRAGO AMARGO**

**_Tira de Viñetas Dramione_**

_HARRY POTTER y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros._

* * *

**ALGUNOS DÍAS: "Libreros"**

La mujer camina a través de la habitación, dando vueltas una y otra vez. El silencio se adueña lentamente de la casa, recorriendo cada rincón, deshaciendo la paz que existía hacía unos instantes y tornando la situación completamente incómoda.

Hermione vira hacia Draco casi rogando una respuesta, pero él no dice nada, solo mira a su esposa moverse, intentando aminorar el estrés que le ocasiona la respuesta ausente. El hombre, sentado en la cama, no puede expresar palabra alguna. El arrepentimiento le ha dejado _sin aliento_y sin voz. No debe hablar, pues el rostro de la mujer se llenará de dolor.

El librero de madera que se encuentra en la recámara cruje. Hermione voltea hacía éste con alarma, preocupada ligeramente pues el ruido fue lastimoso, casi como un quejido lleno de tristeza. La castaña se acerca al mueble, curiosa, cuando la estructura cae sobre ella repentinamente, tirándola y cubriéndola de esos libros que tanto ha cuidado. Lastimándose, irónicamente, con aquello que siempre le había ayudado a abstraerse de la soledad que a su corazón había atacado.

Draco se levanta con celeridad, angustiado. Se nota en sus ojos el miedo que experimenta al ser espectador de la escena que ruega no se convierta en tragedia. Se arrodilla junto a la pila de objetos recién caída y comienza a aventarlos hacia los lados, buscando a la mujer que durante tanto tiempo había amado.

Distingue su piel entre los escombros y suspira, aliviado, al notar debajo de ellos un movimiento humano. Le ayuda, retirando los libros que la cubren con rapidez y sujetando su mano. Ella lo observa y en sus ojos distingue lágrimas temerosas. La abraza.

La hunde en su pecho y siente las convulsiones de la mujer, desesperadas. El miedo se adueñó de la castaña y del hombre que la acompañaba. Sabe que ese llanto no es solo producto del peligroso instante recién experimentado, sino por ese silencio que siguió después de que ella dejará salir de sus labios los sonidos que formaban las palabras: _ ¿Aún me amas?_

Draco, finalmente, no quería mentirle de nuevo.


End file.
